


A New Beginning

by Folmes



Series: Achievement Hunter [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folmes/pseuds/Folmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just got a job as an event coordinator at an up-and-coming gaming company named Achievement Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1: A story entitled "A New Beginning"

You ran around your small, one-bedroom apartment, gathering your work clothes. Everything was still in boxes from your move to Austin, Texas. You shovel the last bite of granola bar in your mouth and finish tying your shoes. Along with well-worn sneakers, you’re sporting a nice graphic t-shirt, and tight, blue skinny jeans. You grabbed your phone and car keys, letting out a nervous sigh and walked out the front door. 

\-----------------------------------

Walking through the front door of the studio, you’re greeted with soft smiles and people who are in their own worlds, not bothering to actually look at you, just acknowledgement. You finally managed to get to a desk and ask the person sitting there how to get to the Achievement Hunter office. Your new boss was named ‘Steffie’; she had stated that her office was buried in the Achievement Hunter room. You are escorted to the large warehouse-studio door with a worn MineCraft Creeper sticker taped to it. You fidget with your shirt one last time before walking through the doorway, your face reddened slightly as you prepared for introductions. You enter a large room filled with computers, which was surprisingly quiet compared to the rest of the building. It was stuffy and the only sound in the room was the buzz of electronics. 

You’re halfway through the maze of computer desks, each with their own personal touch of their owner. You’ve watched enough Achievement Hunter videos to know where each person sat. You get progressively pinker and there are butterflies in your stomach, causing some nausea as your mind catches up with you. You’re in the Achievement Hunter office. In RoosterTeeth. Holy shit. Suddenly, a loud thud sounded from behind you, a tall, length man with a very distinct accent stumbled into the room. You knew instantly who it was; Gavin Free. He spoke too loudly; much louder than he needed to be in the extremely quiet room. You become instantly self aware of everything; the way your chest rose and fell, the way your shirt sat on your shoulders, the way you pointed your feet. An annoyed man followed Gavin into the office. He looked bored with the other man, tired and ready to do anything else but listen to Gavin any longer. You knew his name also; Michael Jones.

Gavin didn’t notice you in the room, but Michaels’ eyes caught yours. His face softened and his cheeks turned a slight shade of red. His brown eyes bolted away from yours and he momentarily glanced back to Gavin. Michael stood up straight, taking his hands out of his hoodie pockets, walked around Gavin and directly to you, not saying a word. He struts to you, extending his hand politely, “Hey, I’m Michael.” he introduces himself quickly, with a slight smile on his face.

“Hi, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.” You reply back to him with a smile and pink cheeks, you meet his hand and shake it. You look him over, he had brown, curly hair, with freckles dotting his face, and he sported an impish, but charming, smile. He smelt of a musky cologne which you almost swooned over. You had to admit, he was pretty cute. 

“Hey! I’m Gav.” Gavin pushed himself past Michael with a large, goofy grin on his face. You smile excitedly, shaking the Brits’ hand. 

Michael took back over your attention. “I’ve never seen you around before.”

You nod, fidgeting with your hands. “Right, I’m here to meet with Steffie, I just got a job here as an event coordinator.” The two of them nod, keeping eye contact with you.

“Well, her office is right through that door.” Michael motions to a glass door. You nod, taking a step towards the door. 

“Thanks! It was nice meeting the both of you!” You say to the both of them.

“No problem. I hope to see you around.” Michael tells you, quieter than their previous conversation. You both smile as you turn to leave.

Did he just wink at you?


End file.
